Hatsuki
by Naminamifrid
Summary: Naruto yang tidak bisa keluar saat siang hari, bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mewarnai hari-harinya yang suram... Warn: Summary aneh gak nyambung, Repost dari wattpad dengan pemilik yang sama, Narusasu, Vamp!Naru, Were!Sasu


**Chapter 1**

**Hatsuki**

**Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto**

**Warning: OOC, BL, Typo, Kata-kata yang tidak di mengerti, gaje, judul gak nyambung dengan isi, dll.**

**Rate : T+**

**Pair: NaruSasu **_**always**_

_**Dont like, Dont read **_

**(Fic ini adalah fic **_**re-post**_** dari Wattpad, dan hanya ingin menambahkan fic Narusasu di ffn.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading minna~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di pinggiran kota Konoha, tepatnya di dalam hutan kematian terdapat Kastil yang megah, dan terawat. Bunga-bunga bermekaran, tidak lupa dengan pohon-pohon Tidak terlalu besar menghiasi halaman tersebut menambah kesan sejuk saat melihatnya. Ditambah saat ini sedang musim semi pohon-pohon bunga Sakura bermekaran di sekeliling Kastil tersebut.

Seorang pemuda berjalan pelan mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali jalan mana yang ia ambil saat masuk ke dalam hutan ini. Terus berjalan sambil melihat sekeliling hutan yang ternyata mulai hampir gelap, padahal saat kecil dulu ia sering bermain kemari bersama kakaknya. Terus berjalan sambil memberi tanda ke pohon-pohon yang ia lewati, agar ia tau jalan yang sudah ia lewati apa belum.

Hari mulai bertambah gelap ditambah lagi hewan-hewan malam yang mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, menambah kesan menyeramkan hutan ini. Ini semua karena ke egoisanya yang pergi begitu saja dari rumah neneknya, ditambah lagi dia tidak membawa apa-apa hanya berbekal _smartphone_ yang baterainya tinggal beberapa persen lagi akan segera mati.

Pemuda malang tersebut bernama Sasuke atau yang lebih lengkap lagi Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke yang sedang berlibur bersama keluarga di rumah neneknya, dikejutkan dengan perkataan Fugaku yang ingin menjodohkan dirinya dengan salah satu putra sahabat baik Fugaku. Merasa kesal dengan tindakan semena-mena Fugaku langsung saja Sasuke Berlari keluar, dan tidak terasa sampailah dihutan kematian yang mengakibatkan dirinya tersesat dihutan tersebut.

Sasuke sangat menyesal seharusnya ia jangan langsung berlari pergi begitu saja tanpa mengetahui kejelasan apa pun dari sang ayah. Sambil merutuki kebodohannya, Sasuke terus berjalan mencari jalan keluar. Hari mulai malam, langit yang awalnya berwarna kemerah-merahan lama kelamaan berubah menjadi hitam. Suasana hutan di saat malam hari memang menyeramkan ditambah hewan-hewan malam yang mulai keluar dari sarang, menambah kesan seram hutan ini.

Kaki yang mulai sakit karena pegal akibat terus berjalan, ingin rasanya beristirahat sebentar. Sasuke pun mulai mencari tempat yang dirasa cukup aman untuk dirinya beristirahat sebentar. Entah karena nasib baik Sasuke menemukan sebuah Kastil besar yang terawat. Berharap ada penghuni yang berbaik hati mengizinkannya beristirahat hingga besok pagi. Sasuke pun segera berjalan masuk, sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Dia tak menyangka ada orang yang mau membangun Kastil semegah ini di tengah hutan.

.

.

.

Sedikit berjalan agak cepat, di karena kan hari akan semakin gelap. Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke melangkah mengambil langkah-langkah yang cukup panjang, setelah sampai di depan pintu Kastil tersebut Sasuke pun segera mengetuk pintu dengan agak kuat berharap pemilik Kastil mendengar ketukan pintu darinya.

Lama menunggu, Sasuke mencoba kembali mengetuk pintu dengan kuat. Masih tidak mendengar jawaban, Sasuke mencoba masuk ternyatanya pintunya tidak di kunci.

"Permisi." Setelah masuk, Sasuke melihat sekeliling ruangan. Yang ternyata sangat terawat dan bersih, tidak kelihatan seperti habis ditinggal orang.

Sasuke tidak merasa bahwa dirinya sedari tadi dilihat oleh seseorang dari pojok ruangan yang gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu ruangan yang bisa dibilang dapur. Sangat pas, saat ini ia tengah lapar. Tak pedulikan tata krama yang telah diajarkan keluarganya turun-temurun, Sasuke langsung saja menuju ke lemari es yang terletak disudut ruang. Pintu lemari es sangat besar dan tinggi, Sasuke buka dengan sekuat tenaga. Setelah pintu terbuka segera ia mencari apa saja yang dapat ia makan.

Seseorang yang melihat Sasuke tadi, kini sudah di belakang tubuh Sasuke. Hanya diam menatap, Sasuke yang sedang mencari makanan.

"Ehem." Deheman terdengar dari makhluk itu. Sasuke tersentak kaget, wajahnya yang tadi sempat pucat kini memerah. Ia sangat malu ketahuan sudah mencuri makanan.

'Dasar bodoh kau Sasuke.' Rutuk Sasuke di dalam hati.

"Siapa kau? Sedang apa kau di sini?. Tanya makhluk itu atau kini bisa kita sebut pria itu. Pria tersebut sangat tinggi seperti model-model kelas internasional, badannya yang tegap dan seksi bisa memikat siapa saja, dan jangan lupakan kulit putihnya tapi bukan putih susu melainkan putih pucat. Wajahnya yang seperti orang barat, ditambah rambut _blonde_ _spiky_, tiga guratan halus di pipi tak mengurangi pesonanya dan bola mata secerah langit siang namun sedikit gelap membuat siapa saja terpanah oleh ketampanannya. Sasuke terdiam sebentar, entah karena terpesona atau karena terlalu terkejut.

"Ah... maafkan aku telah menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumahmu." Sasuke hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Dia amat malu sekarang. Wajahnya yang memerah ia tundukkan, matanya tak berani menatap langsung ke pemilik rumah.

Pria tersebut menatap Sasuke dengan mata biru gelapnya. Meneliti dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, ia merasa pernah melihat pemuda itu di suatu tempat, tapi di mana? Menggelengkan kepala pelan, ia mungkin bisa mencari tau hal itu nanti. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya saat ini kenapa bisa ada orang yang masuk ke dalam Kastil tempat ia tinggal. Padahal ia sudah memasang ilusi yang kuat untuk menghalangi pandangan manusia, sehingga manusia yang melewati tempat itu hanya melihat sebagai tanah luas yang ditumbuhi oleh semak-semak dan rumput yang menjulang tinggi.

Melihat pria di depannya masih diam, Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maafkan aku yang sembarangan masuk ke rumahmu. Sebenarnya aku sedang tersesat, dan berjalan mencari jalan keluar. Namun saat aku melihat Kastilmu, kukira Kastil ini tidak berpenghuni, langsung saja aku memutuskan untuk berteduh sebentar sampai pagi." Sasuke mulai menjelaskan alasannya kenapa bisa sampa kesini. Naruto masih diam sambil mendengar cerita Sasuke.

Melihat orang yang di depannya masih diam, Sasuke mulai cemas takut di usir. Sasuke takut di usir karena di luar sangat gelap dan akan memasuki tengah malam, apalagi di tengah hutan begini banyak hewan-hewan buas di luar.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menginap sampai besok pagi. Tetapi saat pagi sudah menjelang kau harus pergi meninggal kan tempat ini." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di dapur.

"Tu..tunggu, kita belum berkenalan." Tangan Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto untuk mencegahnya pergi lebih jauh.

Tangan putih mulus milik Sasuke meraih tangan berkulit putih pucat tersebut dan menjabat kan tangannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Setelah itu Naruto berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

* * *

°●•°●•°●•°●•°●•°●•°●•°●•°●•°●•°●•°●•°●•

Mungkin karena efek lapar Sasuke dengan tidak tau malunya menumpang memasak makanan di tempat orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu.

Saat ini, Sasuke sedang mengacak-ngacak sebuah lemari es untuk mencari bahan-bahan untuk ia masak nanti. Setelah menemukan bahan yang pas Sasuke langsung saja memotong-motong bahan tersebut untuk membuat 2 piring Nasi goreng, dengan telur dadar diatasnya.

Tangan-tangan itu dengan terampil mengolah bahan-bahan yang mentah tadi menjadi hidangan yang menggiurkan, apalagi ketika aroma dari masakan itu menguar di udara, membuat siapa saja yang mencium aroma tersebut ingin segera memakannya. Tak lupa Sasuke menghias nasi goreng tersebut dengan sayuran, menatanya dengan cantik. 2 gelas jus jeruk juga Sasuke letakkan di atas meja di sebelah piring nasi goreng tersebut. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih Sasuke, tak apa kan dia menyiapkan makan untuk Naruto.

Sekarang tinggal mencari Naruto dan mengajaknya makan bersama.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, atau biasa dipanggil Naruto. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari Pasangan Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Klan Uzumaki adalah klan Vampire berdarah murni, saat ini Vampire berdarah murni semakin sedikit karena peperangan dengan bangsa lain atau karena menikah dengan manusia.

Untuk menghindari peperangan yang terus berlanjut tanpa henti. Kedua pemimpin dari kedua bangsa tersebut mengadakan pertemuan, untuk membicarakan tentang perdamaian bagi kedua bangsa tersebut, kaum Vampire dan juga kaum Werewolf.

Mereka berdua sepakat untuk menikahkan anak mereka berdua. Uzumaki Minato sebagai pemimpin dari kaum Vampire, dan Uchiha Fugaku sebagai pemimpin dari kaum Werewolf. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Vampire itu akan menikahi anak bungsu dari pemimpin kaum Werewolf.

"Hahh~." Aku menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama Uchiha itu tapi di mana?. Rasanya Nama itu pernah disebut-sebut saat perang dulu. Apakah Uchiha adalah nama klan yang memimpin kaum Werewolf?

"Bukankah Uchiha Sasuke nama orang yang akan ayah jodohkan kepadaku?." Guman Naruto, setelah mengingat sesuatu.

"Tapi kenapa ia bisa sampai di sini?. Apa mungkin ia tersesat?."

Ddrrr...

Suara getaran _smartphone_ milikku mengagetkanku yang tengah melamun tadi. Setelah melihat nama yang tertera di sana, aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan malas, sambil mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo Ka-."

"NARUTOOO... Ini gawat nak, calon istrimu hilang!." Belum selesai menyapa _Kaa-san_, sapaanku sudah terpotong oleh teriakan cemas dari sang ibu.

"Tenang _Kaa-san. Kaa-san_ harus tenang dulu, bagaimana aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Naruto, calon istrimu menghilang. _Kaa-san _baru di beritahu oleh calon ibu mertuamu, langsung saja _Kaa-san_ meneleponmu." Setelah agak tenang, Kushina langsung menjelaskan kembali.

"_Kaa-san _tau siapa nama anak itu? Dan bagaimana ciri-cirinya?." Tanyaku, soalnya aku belum pernah sama sekali menemui calon istriku itu. Aku hanya di beritahu oleh ayahku beberapa hari yang lalu, bahwa aku akan menikah dengan anak dari pemimpin kaum Werewolf. Dan ayahku hanya memberikan selembar foto, itu pun bukan foto terbaru calonku.

"Dia pemuda yang tampan, namun juga menawan disaat bersamaan. Tingginya mungkin di bawahmu sedikit, badannya yang tidak terlalu kurus pas sekali dipeluk. Matanya hitam, sangat hitam ketika kau melihat matanya seakan-akan kau tersedot ke dalamnya. Rambutnya juga sehitam malam dan halus, tak lupa dengan kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat. Dan bibir semerah darah-." Aku melongo mendengar deskripsi calonku tersebut. Apakah ibuku pernah memeluk calon istriku, sampai mengetahui dengan detail tentangnya.

"- namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Tolong cari dia Naruto, _Kaa-san _mohon" Lanjut Kushina.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ulang ku.

"Ya?." Tanya Sasuke ketika merasa namanya dipanggil. Naruto tersentak kaget sebentar, lalu melanjutkan teleponnya.

"_Kaa-san_ tenang saja, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan calonku itu." Jawabku, dan setelah itu memutus kan sambungan telepon tersebut.

**Naruto POV End**

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju ruang tamu, siapa tahu ia dapat menemukan Naruto di sana. Kedua bola mata sewarna dengan langit malam tanpa bintang itu, melihat seorang pria berambut _blonde_ sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan tangannya yang masih menempelkan _smartphonenya_ ke telinga. Benarkan tebakan Sasuke, kalau Naruto ada di sana.

Kaki jenjang berbalut celana _jeans_ itu melangkah mendekati tempat Naruto duduk.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ya?." Tanya Sasuke ketika merasa namanya dipanggil. Naruto tersentak kaget sebentar, lalu melanjutkan teleponnya.

"_Kaa-san_ tenang saja, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan calonku itu." Jawab Naruto, dan setelah itu memutus kan sambungan telepon tersebut. Naruto melirik Sasuke sebentar lalu mengalih kan lagi pandangannya ke depan.

"Ada apa?." Tanya Naruto

"Apa kau sudah makan? Tadi aku meminjam dapurmu sebentar untuk membuatkan makanan untuk kita." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hmm..." Balas Naruto, Sasuke sedikit kecewa mendengar balasan dari Naruto. Sasuke kira Naruto sedang tidak mau makan atau sedang marah padanya karena sembarangan saja menggunakan dapur milik orang lain. Namun kekecewaan itu hanya sebentar saja, ketika melihat Naruti berdiri dari sofa yang tadi Naruto dudukki dan berjalan duluan ke ruang makan.

Sebenarnya Vampire berdarah murni seperti Naruto juga dapat merasakan rasa apa pun yang di kecap oleh lidahnya. Namun walau pun Naruto memakan masakan tersebut Naruto tak akan pernah merasakan kenyang, hanya darah yang membuatnya kenyang.

Entah karena apa Naruto mau-mau saja di ajak Sasuke makan. Mungkin karena Naruto mulai tertarik dengan Sasuke? Tidak ada yang tau kecuali Naruto itu sendiri. Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, rasa kecewa tadi sekarang pergi entah ke mana. Hanya ada rasa senang yang sekarang menghampiri dirinya.

'Apa benar dia calon istriku? Dia persis seperti yang _Kaa-san_ bilang.' Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. Saat pertama kali Naruto, memergoki Sasuke di dapur, dan melihat mata hitam itu, ada sedikit getaran di hatinya ketika mata biru milik Naruto bertatapan dengan mata hitam milik Sasuke. Naruto ingin melakukan sesuatu, apa benar dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pemilik mata sewarna batu _Onyx_ itu.

.

.

.

HATSUKI

.

.

.

Naruto telah duduk di depan meja makan, dan di hadapannya telah ada sepiring nasi goreng yang mengeluarkan aroma yang membuat perut berbunyi minta di isi, di sebelahnya juga ada jus jeruk yang masih dingin. Jari-jari panjang tersebut mulai memegang sendok dan menyuapkan nasi tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu, mulai berharap semoga masakan yang ia buat itu terasa enak.

'Hmm... tak buruk.' Ucap Naruto di dalam hati sambil melanjutkan makannya. Ketika melihat Naruto kembali melanjutkan makannya, senyum cerah menghampiri wajah Sasuke. Ternyata Naruto menyukai masakan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke ikut menyuapkan nasi itu dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Saat Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke tak sengaja mata biru gelap tersebut melihat senyum cerah milik Sasuke. Hati Naruto kembali bergetar namun getaran yang dirasa saat ini agak lain. Dan membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Naruto terdiam sebentar karena terpanah, ketika tersadar langsung saja Naruto kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke bingung mau tidur di mana. Naruto hilang begitu saja ketika Sasuke mencuci piring bekas makan mereka. Saat ini kakinya berjalan menuju sofa tempat ia menemukan Naruto tadi.

'Tidur di sofa tak masalah, dari pada tidur dilantai yang dingin." Ucap Sasuke pelan, dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang tersebut. Mata hitam itu akhirnya tertutup dan terdengar hembusan napas pelan. Sasuke mulai tertidur dengan nyaman di atas sofa tersebut.

Naruto yang kebetulan atau memang sengaja mencari Sasuke, melihat Sasuke yang tidur di atas sofa membuat Naruto ingin memindahkan Sasuke ke tempat yang lebih nyaman lagi.

Mengangkat tubuh Sasuke, yang ternyata cukup berat itu dengan perlahan agar tak membangunkan Sasuke dari tidur indahnya. Selama perjalanan menuju kamar Naruto sambil menggendong ala _bridal_, Naruto dengan mata biru gelapnya itu sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke saat ini, seakan melihat putri yang sedang tertidur karena di kutuk oleh peri jahat dan membutuh kan ciuman dari pangeran untuk membangunkan sang putri dari kutukannya.

Benar kata _Kaa-san_nya kalau dia sungguh menawan. Naruto yang memikir kan kata-kata _Kaa-san_nya entah kenapa bersemu merah. Wajah yang putih pucat itu perlahan memerah dari kedua pipi hingga ke telinganya. Warna merah yang cantik seakan-akan ada aliran darah di dalam kulitnya.

Menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan, untuk menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan Sasuke di dalam otaknya. Akhirnya sampai juga Naruto ke depan pintu kamarnya. Tangan pucatnya meraih gagang pintu tersebut dan membukanya dengan perlahan

Ketika pertama kali masuk, kamar yang tidak terlalu mewah menurut Naruto, padahal kalau orang lain melihatnya ini kamar yang mewah menurut mereka. Kama yang di dominasi oleh warna merah _maroon_ dan putih membuat kamar tersebut tampak elegan dan indah untuk di pandang oleh mata yang melihatnya.

Setelah meletakan Sasuke di atas kasur merahnya dengan perlahan agar tak membangunkan Sasuke. Naruto melepaskan jubah Hitamnya dan meletakkannya di atas sofa.

Melepas kancing lengan kemeja putihnya dan menggulungkannya, kancing kemejanya juga Naruto lepas 2 bagian atas hingga menampakkan dada bidang yang menggiurkan untuk dikecup atau dijilat.

Setelah merasa nyaman dengan pakaiannya sekarang. Naruto pun merangkak naik, ikut tidur di sebelah kanan Sasuke. Menarik selimut hingga mencapai leher, ketika Sasuke mulai sedikit menggigil karena udara hutan yang dingin ketika malam menjelang. Dengan refleks Sasuke yang merasa kedinginan mendekat kan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto untuk mencari kehangatan. Naruto yang sengaja atau khilaf mulai memeluk tubuh tersebut dengan tangan pucatnya dan Sasuke menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan Naruto.

Mata biru gelap itu akhirnya tertutup dengan diringan desahan napas pelan. Entah kenapa Naruto sangat nyaman dalam keadaan ini.

* * *

.

.

.

Hari mulai memasuki waktu pagi hari, namun kedua pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu enggan bangun dari tidurnya. Tangan putih pucat dari salah seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu, mendekap dengan erat tubuh Sasuke. Entah karena efek dinginnya udara di pagi hari yang membuatnya mencari kehangatan atau karena rasa nyaman yang membuat Naruto tidak sadar mengeratkan dekapannya.

Sasuke yang tertidur dengan berbantalkan tangan dan tubuh yang berada di dalam pelukan Naruto mulai merapatkan tubuhnya. Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada bidang milik pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu. Suara detak jantung yang terdengar di telingannya membuatnya nyaman, membuatnya semakin ingin tidur lebih lama lagi. Terlebih lagi rasa hangat yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda yang memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

Suara kicauan burung-burung yang berada di sekitar Kastil tidak membuat mereka terganggu sama sekali. Suasana yang menenangkan membuat mereka semakin betah untuk tidak beranjak dari kasur yang mereka berdua tempati.

Naruto lah yang pertama bangun, ketika merasakan tangannya terasa kram susah untuk di gerakkan. Yang ternyata ada kepala Sasuke yang sedang tidur berbantalkan lengan Naruto. Membuat Naruto tak jadi untuk bangun, membiarkan saja tangan miliknya menjadi bantal untuk Sasuke.

Walaupun cuman sebentar saja mereka berkenalan, entah kenapa Naruto langsung terpesona dengan sosok indah yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya. Sungguh ciptaan tuhan yang paling sempurna.

Dengan mata biru gelapnya Naruto terus saja menatap wajah Sasuke, mulai dari mata, hidung, hingga bibir merah milik Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka karena tidurnya. Mata Naruto masih saja terus terfokus pada bibir merah itu, entah kenapa mata Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari bibir Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai memajukan wajahnya, entah sadar atau tidak wajah Naruto semakin dekat dengan wajah Sasuke, hingga jarak hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Dan...cup... Naruto mengecup pelan bibir tersebut, mencoba menyesapi rasa manis dari bibir itu. Mengecupnya dengan pelan-pelan takut membangunkan sang pemilik bibir. Sedikit tak puas dengan hanya mengecup, Naruto mulai berani menggerakkan bibir dan lidah nya. Menggerakkan bibirnya mencari-cari rasa manis yang berasal dari bibir Sasuke.

"Ahhnnn~." Terdengar suara desahan pelan dari mulut Sasuke, dan suara itulah yang membuat Naruto tersadar. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto langsung pergi ke kamar mandi, dengan wajah yang memerah.

Tap.. tap...tap

Sudah tak terdengar suara kaki Naruto, Sasuke langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan memegang bibirnya. Ternyata Sasuke sudah bangun sejak Naruto mencium bibirnya. Awalnya Sasuke hanya ingin diam saja, mungkin Naruto akan berhenti jika tau Sasuke masih tidur, bukannya berhenti malah Naruto semakin berani menggerakkan bibir dan lidahnya, membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya yang masih agak basah, habis dicium Naruto tadi. Dan tiba-tiba wajah putih itu langsung memerah padam, Sasuke merasa malu kenapa dia dari tadi tidak bangun saja dari tidurnya, kenapa sempat-sempatnya Sasuke menikmati ciuman yang Naruto berikan itu. Rasanya Sasuke ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dibalik bantal yang Sasuke gunakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

●•°○●•°○●•°○●•°○●•°○●•°○●•°○●•°○

Naruto saat ini sedang duduk di meja makan sambil meminum kopinya dengan perlahan-lahan. Sambil menghilangkan rasa manis dari bibir Sasuke yang Naruto kecup tadi.

Sedikit merutuki kebodohannya, kenapa dia berani mencium orang yang baru dikenalnya, walaupun nanti Sasuke jadi istrinya setidaknya minta ijin dulu. Tapi, kenapa bayangan bibir merah dan rasa manis tersebut tidak bisa Naruto hilangkan.

"Hah~ dasar bodoh, kenapa bisa-bisanya cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil merutuki kebodohannya. Naruto pun kembali meminum kopinya untuk menghilang pikiran yang tidak-tidak tersebut.

"Hmm... Naruto-_san_." Panggil Sasuke dari belakang tubuh Naruto, hampir saja Naruto menyemburkan kopi yang di minumnya kan gak keren banget di liat Sasuke.

"Ya?." Jawab Naruto sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu, untung saja kopi yang Naruto minum tidak terlalu panas.

"Umm... terima kasih atas bantuanmu, yang memperbolehkanku untuk menginap sehari. Aku harap bisa membalas kebaikanmu Naruto-_san_." Sasuke pun menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Tinggallah di sini."

"Ehh?." Sasuke bingung.

"Katanya mau membalas kebaikanku, tinggallah di sini lebih lama lagi. Kau hanya perlu membantu untuk membuat makanan dan beres-beres sedikit. Kau tidak tau harus pergi ke mana kan?." Sasuke terdiam sebentar, memikirkan situasi yang akan terjadi nanti, dia juga ingin kabur dari rumah tidak ada salahnya dia tinggal di sini sementara.

"Baiklah."

"Sekarang buat kan aku sarapan, aku ingin mandi dulu." Perintah Naruto. Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk. Setelah Naruto pergi, raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah.

"Apa dia tidak menyesal mencium ku?, kenapa wajahnya biasa-biasa saja? Padahal aku sedari tadi menahan rasa maluku untuk menatap Naruto-_san_." Guman Sasuke pelan, dengan wajah yang terkadang memerah mengingat ciuman itu.

"Kyaaaa..." Teriakan yang seharusnya tidak Uchiha keluarkan, membuat malu nama leluhur saja. Saat ini Sasuke sedang bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya, kenapa dia bisa seperti ini, ini sungguh diluar kepribadian yang biasanya.

Untuk melupakan rasa malunya, Sasuke pun segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua nanti, dan entah kenapa Sasuke seperti seorang istri yang akan membuatkan sarapan untuk sang suami. Blushh~ pipi putih itu kembali memerah. Sepertinya otak Sasuke sudah mulai konslet.

.

.

.

.

.

°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●

Sasuke meletakkan roti bakar yang masih hangat itu di meja, tak lupa mengoleskan selai _strawberry_ untuk dirinya dan Naruto. Kalau ada selai tomat, tentu Sasuke akan lebih memilih selai itu. Dua gelas kopi juga Sasuke letakkan di meja bersebelahan dengan piring roti. Sasuke membuat kopi dengan tambahan sedikit susu untuk dirinya, dan kopi hitam dengan sedikit gula untuk Naruto.

Sasuke pun menunggu Naruto datang untuk sarapan bersama, karena kalau sarapan sendiri itu enggak enak, dan Sasuke pernah merasakannya walau hanya beberapa kali, saat orang tua Sasuke sedang sibuk.

Tak menunggu terlalu lama, Naruto datang dari arah kamarnya. Tidak seperti pakaian yang digunakan kemarin, yang menggunakan kemeja putih dengan jubah hitamnya, sekarang Naruto hanya menggunakan pakaian yang terlihat santai. Dengan kaos abu-abu berlengan panjang dan celan jeans hitam, walau pun dengan pakaian santai sekalipun Naruto tetap saja kelihatan mempesona. Dan Sasuke pun terpesona dibuatnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar untuk menghilangkan bayang Naruto, setelah cukup membuat dirinya sadar untuk tidak terlalu terpesona, Sasuke memanggil Naruto untuk segera duduk dan memulai sarapan mereka.

"Naruto-_san_ sarapan sudah siap. Aku tidak tau kau suka selai apa, jadi aku hanya menggunakan selai _strawberry_ saja..."

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa." Naruto hanya membalas singkat, dan langsung duduk di meja makan yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua dengan santai memakan sarapannya, namun walaupun wajah mereka berdua kelihatan santai-santai saja, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang mereka berdua pikirkan.

Sasuke yang memikirkan harum dari tubuh dan Sabun yang Naruto gunakan, yang sedari tadi menyerbak di sekitar hidung Sasuke. Bau yang membuat Sasuke ketagihan untuk menciumnya terus, wangi jeruk dengan wangi pepohonan khas hutan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang memikirkan bibir merah Sasuke yang semakin merah dan mengkilap saja karena terkena selai _strawberry_ dari roti yang dimakan Sasuke. Membuat Naruto harus ekstra menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung loncat ke hadapan Sasuke dan membantu membersihkan bibir Sasuke. Tentu saja menggunakan bantuan lidah dan bibir hahhaha...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah selesai membereskan peralatan makan mereka, Sasuke yang merasakan kebosanan mulai mengelilingi Kastil besar ini mung sangat besar malah dan hanya dihuni oleh satu orang... 'apakah Naruto-_san_ tidak merasakan kesepian?' Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Tak terasa Sasuke sampai di depan pintu kayu yang besar dengan ukiran-ukiran seperti akar yang menjalar ke mana-mana, Sasuke pun mendorong pintu besar tersebut yang ternyata cukup berat juga.

Hampir saja Sasuke menjatuhkan rahangnya karena terpesona dan hanya satu kata yang terlintas di kepala Sasuke.

...WOW...

Sasuke tidak pernah melihat perpustakaan sebesar ini dengan buku-buku yang sebanyak ini. Sungguh Sasuke betah tinggal di Kastil ini jika sedari dulu Sasuke tau ada perpustakaan yang besar ini. Sasuke menggigit-gigit bibirnya gemas, Sasuke tak tahan untuk segara berlari kebuku-buku itu dan mengubur dirinya di antara tumpukkan buku yang banyak. Sasuke sangat menyukai buku, sangat suka malahan. Dan Sasuke bercita-cita untuk mempunyai perpustakaan besar dengan buku-buku yang banyak di rumahnya. Uhhh...Sasuke jadi gak mau pulang kan.

Dengan perlahan-lahan Sasuke menelusuri setiap lemari-lemari besar di hadapanya. Tangan putihnya dengan cepat mengambil buku-buku yang Sasuke inginkan untuk dibawa kemeja, Sasuke memilih buku-buku yang paling ingin dia baca saja. Jika dia mengambil semuanya tentu Sasuke tidak akan selesai membaca semua buku itu.

Tak terlalu lama untuk mencari buku yang paling Sasuke sukai, di meja sudah terhampar sepuluh buku dengan judul dan _cover_ yang berbeda-beda. Ada novel-novel, ada buku tentang biografi dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 12 siang lewat 20 menit, Naruto yang tadinya berencana ke dapur untuk melihat apa yang dimasak Sasuke, namun orang yang di cari tidak ada. Padahal sudah pukul 12 lewat. Atas inisiatif diri sendiri, Naruto mulai mencari Sasuke keseluruhan Kastil, siapa tau Sasuke tersesat di Kastil yang luas itu.

Stelah mencari-cari akhirnya Naruto menemukan Sasuke di perpustakaan miliknya di antara tumpukkan buku-yang ada di meja. Naruto berjalan perlahan, suara langkah kaki yang ringan dan karena terlalu fokus dengan apa yang dibaca membuat Sasuke tak sadar jika ada orang di hadapannya dan sedang duduk menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tertarik.

Naruto yang telah duduk di hadapan Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Sasuke dengan diam, melihat mata hitam tersebut yang berbinar-binar, penuh rasa akan kekaguman atas buku yang Sasuke baca. Dan mata itulah yang sedari tadi Naruto lihat, Naruto suka mata itu.

Tak ingin mengganggu diri Sasuke yang tengah antusias dengan buku yang dibaca Naruto hanya diam saja menunggu Sasuke selesai membaca bukunya.

Tidak terasa hampir tiga jam Naruto menunggu Sasuke selesai membaca bukunya. Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat Naruto di hadapannya, karena dia baru tahu Naruto sedari tadi menunggu dirinya untuk menyelesaikan bacaannya. Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman saat melihat tatapan bersalah yang Sasuke keluarkan.

"Naruto-_san_, perpustakaanmu sungguh menganggumkan. Buku-bukumu sungguh banyak entah dari yang baru atau yang sudah lama, tempat ini sungguh membuatku betah untuk terus tinggal di sini!." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kalau begitu, kau tinggal saja di sini berdua bersamaku."

Ehh...? Uppss...Sepertinya karena efek semangat yang Sasuke keluarkan Naruto jadi terbawa suasana. Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk jidatnya dengan kuat dan merutuki kebodohannya di dalam hati, kenapa sampai keceplosan sih...

Hadehh...sudah terlanjur mau bagaimana lagi, sudah kecebur juga sekalian aja di basahin semua.

"Sasuke, apakah kau tau apa itu cinta pada pandangan pertama? Dan itulah yang kurasakan Saat ini. Aku jatuh cinta padamu Sasuke, saat kita pertama kali bertemu di Kastilku. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu memedulikan perasaan ini, namun semakin lama aku tidak sanggup untuk memendamnya, aku tidak sanggup menahannya lagi." Wow... itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke dengar dari Naruto.

"Jadi Sasuke, mau kah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya?." Tanya Naruto sungguh-sungguh dan penuh akan keseriusan yang dapat langsung terlihat di mata birunya. Naruto tidak mau berlama-lama untuk pacaran karena bisa putus akhirnya, mending langsung di ajak serius aja biar gak ada yang bisa ngambil Sasuke dari Naruto.

"Uhmm... a-ku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fyuhhh...**

**Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini males banget mau pegang laptop, efek liburan kali ya? Kalau megang laptop berasa lagi buat tugas. **

**Maaf minna, Nami belum bisa melanjutkan fic yang kemarin-kemarin, Nami belum ada mood untuk melanjutkan dan ditambah dengan tugas yang banyak tahun kemarin. Bahkan untuk sekedar mencari pict-pict atau membaca fic Narusasu Nami tidak bisa, walaupun di medson Nami selalu online. **

**Tapi, walaupun begitu kalau sempat terkadang beberapa kalimat saja Nami tulis, itu masih mendingkan dari pada tidak sama sekali?.**

**Dan karena fandom Narusasu yang mulai sepi kayak kuburan, didekat rumah Nami #eh... , Nami pun me **_**re-post**_** kembali fic Nami yang ada di Wattpad ke ffn. Doa kan Nami ya suapaya semangat melanjutkan fic-fic kemarin, dan mendapatkan ide untuk membuat fic lainnya...**

**See youu minna~**

**Jangan lupa~**

**Tinggalkan jejak dengan Reviewnya yaaa~**

.

.

.


End file.
